


Plants At Night

by CatInTheIvy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Maybe a crack fic?, Plants, Random - Freeform, Short One Shot, i'm so sorry i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatInTheIvy/pseuds/CatInTheIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plants at night have very strange lives, especially Jill's plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plants At Night

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a one shot fic. It's also kind of a wtf fic, umm....my imagination is really weird, and when I was have a conversation with my friend, she started to use cacti emojis which is where this idea stemmed from. So...yeah. Sorry about this but I had to get it out before it grew out of control.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their respective authors and creators, I'm merely manipulating them. And again, I'm sorry for this.
> 
> I just needed to get this fic out there and out of my head.
> 
> PS. If you are a plant hound, I'm sorry for getting any facts about hybrid plants really wrong.

Jill's Flower Shoppe on Boulevard Hill was considered to be very odd, and yet very precious at the same time. For in this store, when all is quiet and locked up for the night, it is said that the plants wake up, and partake in their own daily lives.

 

The store had three main parts. The cacti, the roses, and the hybrids. Each had their own set of personalities and problems, which they proceeded to push upon the others, ensuring that chaos ensued.

 

"Young planter, it's time to wake up." A tall, lean cactus nudged the smaller, blue cactus that sat in the pot beside his, eliciting a groan of annoyment from the blue plant.

 

"Five more minutes, Sebastian." He groaned, but the tall cactus nudged him again.

 

"I have prepared your breakfast for you sir. Fresh fruit and vegetable compost, with cold, purified tap water. Would you like a side of fertilizer this morning, or weed killer?"

 

After a moment of silence, a mumbled reply was heard. "Fertilizer."

 

"Excellent choice, young planter Ciel."

 

In the middle of the room, growing up a lattice, were roses. The only white rose - which was also the biggest - was creeping towards a small, red rose.

 

"Haruhi! My precious little seedling, stay away from those twins!" The white rose pleaded.

 

The red rose, Haruhi, started to inch down the lattice. "Senpai, leave me alone! I'm not your seedling!"

 

The rose that was offending the white rose was actually two roses, just conjoined. The blue one had the most thorns out of all the roses, whereas the orange one had very few. "Hey Kaoru, get a load of the boss," the blue one said to the orange one. "He thinks we're bad for Haruhi."

 

The orange straightened up a little bit. "That's funny Hikaru, because we've never pulled anything on Haruhi like what the boss does." They snickered a little, causing the white rose to start yelling and flailing about.

 

Haruhi inched away as lavender crept up behind the white rose. "Tamaki, what are you doing now?" The lavender rose whacked Tamaki lightly, pulling him out of the fit that he was having.

 

"Mommy! Kyouya! Our little seedling us being mean to me!" Tamaki started whining, and spazzing out again.

 

"Um, thanks Senpai." Haruhi called out to Kyouya, glad that Tamaki's attention was not focused on her anymore.

 

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's already added to your debt."

 

Haruhi let out a defeated little groan, and collapsed on the lattice. A very small, light pink rose made its way over to Haruhi, followed by a large, dark blue rose. The pink rose was even smaller than Haruhi, and the dark blue one was the largest of them all.

 

"Haru-chan?" Asked the pink rose. "Do you want to go get some compost?"

 

Haruhi looked up. "Hey Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai. No thanks, Honey-Senpai. Thank you, though."

 

"Okay," Honey turned to the big blue rose. "Takashi, let's go!" 

 

"Okay, Mitsukuni," the dark blue rose rumbled. The two made their way over to the compost, and Haruhi collapsed again, thinking about her debt.

 

Finally, the hybrid plants. Really, there was only one hybrid right now, and Jill was wanting to experiment with it, so she took two branches off of it - two grafts - when the plant was a seedling, which has affected its growth. Beside that plant was a bottle marked 'Pollen', and within it, was the pollen for yet another hybrid plant, but it couldn't be used yet because the plants she tried to cross with it before never changed - the pollen never took, so it just sat in a jar waiting.

 

"Hey, Ed?" The pollen turned towards the small hybrid plant. "When do you think we'll figure out how to bond me with a plant so I can get my body back?"

 

"I don't know Al. Soon I hope. Maybe when I get two new grafts, you'll get a new body?"

 

The twin rose, Hikaru and Kaoru, suddenly decided to partake in some mischief. Without saying a word to each other, they snuck along the lattice towards Ed and Al. Right behind the two hybrids, was a large bag of fertilizer, and nudging the bag a little caused a cascade of it to fall onto Ed.

 

"Arggh! Who did that?!" He shook himself off, and looked around, finally spotting the two devils. "You two?! Seriously?"

 

Hikaru and Kaoru were both laughing, but Hikaru stopped for a second. "You know, you should be thanking us! We're just trying to help you grow up a bit! You're just so short!"

 

"Hey! Who are you calling short?! Lemme at them! I'll show you whose short!" Edward struggled a bit more, but the weight of the fertilizer held him down.

 

"Brother!" Al called out in distress.

 

"Hey, you know what! You're shorter than his royal cactus over there!" Hikaru laughed.

 

Ed growled. "That's only because of his pot! His pot is taller than mine!"

 

Ciel overheard the commotion, and turned to Sebastian. "Bring him over here, let's settle this once and for all." He sighed. "Honestly, this jibber jabber has gotten old recently." His voice held a bored tone.

 

"Yes, my young planter." Sebastian bowed, and went off. A minute later, he came back, with Edward, who was still yelling about how he wasn't a pipsqueak, and how Ciel's pot was taller than his.

 

Sebastian placed Edward beside Ciel. All the roses has moved closer to see what would happen, and even Al had made his way over.

 

Everything was silent for a moment, then the twins burst out laughing again. "He's shorter! Oh my god he's shorter! The hybrid's in the taller pot and he still shorter!"

 

Edward began to fume. Suddenly, his Alchemy instincts kicked in, and he manipulated the lattice around the twins to change shape, causing them to fall into a net of sorts. "Who are you calling short?! Huh?!" Steam started to rise over Ed, and Sebastian picked up Ciel.

 

"Come, we have other things to do than stay with this lot." They began to move away, but then Ed tried to transmute the pot Ciel was in. In retaliation, Sebastian shot out some of his spikes, pinning Ed in place. "Please, do not try to hurt my young planter. It will not allow you to grow any faster."

 

"Just who do you think you are?!" Ed shouted as he freed himself.

 

"Ah, you see. I am simply one hell of a cactus." He disappeared with Ciel.

 

"Hey! Let us out of here!" The twins squirmed about, yelling. The other roses had split, some of them trying to help the twins, the others going after Ed.

 

"Brother! Let them go!" Al shouted, but no one heard him over the sounds of fighting between the roses and Ed.

 

Outside, the store looked normal. Except for the occasional burst of light, or flying object that went past the window. Some people have reported hearing loud crashes and yelling in the store, but all investigations have turned up nothing. Because it's only been the plants in the store at night.


End file.
